


Surrender

by Puppetkink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accepting the past, BDSM, Building a Life, Chance Meetings, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Relationships, Moving On, Overcoming Trauma, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, growing relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetkink/pseuds/Puppetkink
Summary: Lavinia has been left broken and haunted by her past, leaving her desperate to forget. On one cold night, she left her apartment only to fall into the arms of a Queen. She has no idea how far things will lead, how quickly her life will change, and how many demons she will have to overcome, but will she be willing to see how much love her life can be filled with while spending it with Regina Mills?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Original Female Character(s), Marian & Robin Hood (Once Upon a Time)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One- The Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!  
> The beginning of this chapter has graphic descriptions of kidnapping, assault, and implied bodily harm. Viewer Discretion is advised.  
> Aside from this warning, thank you for choosing to read this book! I will do my best to update at least once a week, but I am a working college student. Thank you for understanding, and I hope that you enjoy it!

Cold.

Lavinia groaned in pain as she raised a dirt-covered hand to her head, her hair matted to the side of her head, and was hardly able to register the feeling of her palm on her forehead. Her skull was overcome by sharp, throbbing pain, branching up from the muscles in her neck and wrapping around behind her eyes. 

After pulling her hand away from her forehead she braved opening her eyes, only to be met with the darkened surroundings of a basement of some kind. She was only able to make out the moist, rich dirt that covered the right side of her body through the thin cracks of light pouring in from above her head.

The frail girl was barely able to assess the surroundings she had woken up to, and all she could register was the cool dampness of the room and the pain that seemed to now be trickling through her body like a rush of a stream. Deep purple wounds littered the skin of her body like heavy paint splatters, and when she locked eyes with the large yellow and purple bruises, memories came flooding back like a tidal wave, and she held her face again in overwhelming fear.

From a ways behind her, Lavinia could recognize the groaning sound of old wood, but before she was able to turn and face where the creaking was coming from, a sudden pale brightness enveloped the room. Lavinia frantically kicked away from the foreign light as if it was toxic and she found herself desperate to find a corner of the room that was untouched by the illumination. 

A wave of panic overwhelmed her shivering form when she was unable to find an escape from the light, no matter how desperately she fought with battered limbs. Before she could become accustomed to the new stimuli, her dilated eyes realized that something was casting a shadow over her.

The figure she now recognized to be her captor began to take bold, heavy steps into the basement, the stairs creaking sharply under the weight of their steps. Lavinia squinted to adjust her eyes to the moonlight and once she had, her body was overcome with anguish. As she locked eyes with the looming figure across from her and she was able to now recognize her keeper, her breath caught in her throat. 

The figure was a short, stocky woman wearing all black clothes that were heavily worn yet was still noticeably too tight for the woman’s figure. The outfit was completed with ankle-length combat boots and a metal chain that acted as a makeshift belt. The woman’s skin was abnormally devoid of healthy color, peppered with bright red irritations that were mainly concealed by her oily, dark-ginger hair. She had dark, empty eyes that were locked onto Lavinia’s figure, with a short, stumpy nose resting between them that seemed to complete her.

Lavinia was locked onto her place on the ground, curled up in a fetal position with her arms wrapped tightly around her calves, but it was not the lifelessness of her captor’s eyes that locked Lavinia to her spot. It was her eerie, yellowing smile that was stretched too far over thin lips, creating more tension across the stout face, making the smile appear to be uncomfortable and unnatural to her features. Her’s entire body began shaking profusely as her aggressor’s boots slowly came closer to her with rhythmic thuds into the dirt. Hot tears incessantly leaked from her eyes, though she couldn’t look away. 

“Now, now, little princess,” her assailant spoke with a false sense of pity, finally breaking the unbearable silence.

“Let’s have some real fun.”

______________

Lavinia finally awoke from her night terror with a desperate cry, her body shooting up from her bed and saturated in a cold sweat from the intensity of the dream. Her hands sprang out to cling desperately to the blankets, pulling them up to her chest and enveloping her body within them. She breathed deeply and erratically, tears drenching her cheeks as she became desperate to calm herself down. As she tried to gather herself, Lavinia’s concentration was broken by a sharp series of knocks, and she jumped out of fear, almost crying out again in shock. 

Larry, her overweight, putrid building supervisor was rhythmically knocking on her door in a blind fury at Lavinia’s screaming. As much as she hated it, this was a common occurrence for Lavinia, and she couldn’t help but have become understanding of her supervisor’s anger after a time. She would’ve reacted the same way if she had heard screaming coming from one of their apartments in the middle of the night.

“It’s fucking three in the morning Leverne! Call a therapist or move out!” the infuriated man screamed before stomping down the stairs. 

Lavinia rolled her eyes as she exhaled at the mistaking of her name, something Larry never could seem to remember no matter how many times she had tried correcting him. Once he had left her doorstep, the tired girl slowly moved to look at her alarm clock. Sure enough, it was three-o-nine in the morning, and Lavinia sighed in exhaustion.

“Fuck this,” Lavinia muttered to herself angrily, hot anger rushing through her body as she quickly bottled up her prior sensitivities, quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

She slung the covers off of her legs and stood up, quietly walking to the bathroom and flicking the light on. It was showtime. She walked back to her room just long enough to unplug her phone, then went back to the bathroom and turned on her favorite rock playlist. Aggressive, loud music filled her ears as she grabbed her makeup bag and a random dress, hanging the dress on the back of her bathroom door and laying out her makeup.

She worked in silence, letting the music fuel her every action. She stared at herself in the mirror, her messy platinum hair framing a face that she barely recognized as her own. The deep discoloration under her eyes was hidden by concealer and foundation, but to her, it was still there. Her cheeks had hollowed, and her green eyes had dulled and lost their shine for life. As much as Lavinia hated accepting it, the desperate creature in her reflection was who she had become. 

With a shaky breath, Lavinia quickly looked away from her mirror, slipping into her dress and heels, spraying some of her favorite perfume, and grabbing a small clutch bag. She ran a hand through her hair and then walked out of her apartment door, descending into the night air.

The music thumped and roared through her system, the flashing lights further dulling and heightening her senses as she danced. She ignored the hands groping her, reaching for her frail body like hands from the depths pulling her deeper and deeper into the night. Lavinia closed her eyes, moving to the beat against a man’s body whom she did not know. 

A hot breath echoed the shell of her ear and she sighed in slight excitement, but the words meant nothing to her until she opened her eyes. Emerald green met with a sharp, dark hazel, and she immediately felt a jolt through her heart. This was different, an entirely new animal in the chase, and she had to leap towards it.

As she pushed through the bodies around her, hearing angered shouts from the man she abandoned, she almost tripped over her heels as she escaped the rowdy crowd. Once she had caught her footing, she noticed the eyes she had fell on were suddenly much closer. 

“Careful dear, are you alright?” The unknown woman asked in a cool and collected tone. 

Lavinia, however, felt her heart drop to her feet. All of her senses fell out of her mind and into a foreign location, but she managed to stutter out, “I-I’m okay, thank you!” 

The older woman chuckled, shaking her head slightly and motioning to her bar stool with her head. “Let’s get you a seat, you were dancing quite a bit out there.” 

Lavinia nodded quickly, taking the woman’s lead and carefully resting her hands on the woman’s bicep. “I’ll take you up on that offer,” the girl said with a smile, sitting down in the chair next to the one the woman had previously inhabited. 

“I’m Lavinia.” She said with a smile, and as the other woman gracefully took her seat, she smiled back.

“I’m Regina, Regina Mills.”


	2. Chapter Two- The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I apologize for not updating when I had expected to, I was delayed by the holidays and other family events, but I hope to get better about keeping my schedule of posting every Friday! I hope you enjoy today's chapter!

Warm.

The morning sun felt warm against Lavinia’s skin, shining a brilliant white against her almost unnaturally pale skin. She curled up further into the duvet until she realized that this bed was far too comfortable to be her own. She sat up quickly, realizing that she was in a glamorous white room filled with black and red accents, only to look down and realize her state of dress.

Apparently, the room had been colder than she expected as her bare skin quickly turned to gooseflesh, and she quickly pulled the blankets up to cover her exposed body. At the moment, she could not remember how she’d gotten there, nor who’s home she was in. She looked to the floor for her clothes and found that there were none, so after looking around, she stood up and went to the nearby dresser drawers to look for anything suitable.

After finding a silver silk nightdress and a pair of matching black lace underwear, she quickly stepped out of the room, only to overlook an entire story of the home. Beneath her was a large living space, a TV mounted into the wall that looked larger than the living space of her own apartment, and a kitchen to the right of a descending staircase. 

' _Whose house am I in?_ ’ She quietly asked herself as she slowly walked down the stairs in amazement, turning at the base and walking towards the open kitchen. There sat a raven-haired woman on the phone, sipping what appeared and smelled to be cider, wearing a matching silk night set with red slippers. Lavinia waited until the call had ended to clear her throat, causing the other woman to turn around and smile at her. 

It was then that all of her memories of the previous night came flooding back, and she smiled in return.

______________

Lavinia continuously forgot how difficult it was to walk until she tried to walk to her home drunk, but this time was much nicer than any other time she had attempted to make it home. Tonight, she had chosen to bring her car with her, but the woman holding her waist had immediately recoiled at the idea. Not the wisest choice, she knew, but she hadn’t expected to have so many drinks in such a short amount of time.

“You are _not_ about to try to drive home like this.” Her companion for the night sternly said out loud, and Lavinia immediately groaned.

“I’m not that bad…” she said loudly in protest but pouted her bottom lip as she looked up at the raven-haired beauty. The sober woman sighed, taking the keys from Lavinia’s hand and unlocking it.

“Get in, I’m driving.” She said with a sly smile, helping Lavinia to the passenger seat of her car and opening the door.

“Hold on now, how do I know that you’re a good driver?” She retaliated with an equally sly smile, holding the majority of her weight on the frame of the door.

“Do I _look_ like a bad driver to you, Liv?” Regina volleyed back to her, playful venom flowing through her tone and adding a new nickname that caught Lavinia by surprise.

“I suppose not… but I guess I’ll have to test you.” She said, quickly recovering from her surprise and slipping into the car. She was again caught by surprise when Regina reached in from behind her, grabbing her seatbelt and helping her strap and plug it in. As she reached over, Lavinia placed a soft kiss onto her cheek, making the other woman stop and look over at her.

“Aren’t you just full of surprises, Liv?” she said softly, breath painting over Lavinia’s lips and making her shiver slightly.

“I suppose I am,” Lavinia said in return, but before anything could continue, Regina tightened her seatbelt and pulled away.

“Are you comfortable?” Regina asked, standing outside of the car and the other girl nodded, causing Regina to close the door and walk over to the driver’s side of the car. 

She strapped herself in after closing the door, starting the car, adjusting the mirrors, and modifying the seat to properly fit her body. Lavinia was a small girl, so her seat was barely accommodating to others. Regina pulled out of their parking space, driving to the exit and taking a right onto the main road, and Lavinia sat back in her seat and took a quiet breath.

The drive was quiet, the night roads being practically abandoned at this unknown time of night. Lavinia ripped her gaze from the road to look over at Regina driving, smiling slightly at the amount of focus the woman had dedicated to her driving.

“May I turn on some music? Or would that break your concentration?” Lavinia joked, and Regina shot her a quick look.

“It is your car, I don’t see why you couldn’t play music.” Regina bantered back, smiling slightly as they turned onto another road. Lavinia smirked to herself as she pulled her phone from her clutch, attaching it to the aux chord that she had left in her cup holder and plugging the other end into the car. She scrolled through her downloaded music until she got an idea, the bright light of the phone adjusting to the playlist of songs she had chosen. She set the playlist to shuffle, then turned her screen off so that Regina couldn’t see what she had chosen, setting the phone in the cupholder and waiting for the song to begin. 

Nearly as soon as Lavinia had thought about the reaction she could have gotten, the song blared through the car, the base shaking the car slightly through the speakers as the loud beats filled their ears. Regina had let out a small shriek of both fear and disapproval, looking down to find the volume dial in the darkened car and blowing straight through both an intersection and a corresponding stop sign. 

Lavinia let out a loud, hysterical laugh at the situation, clapping her hands and pulling her knees up slightly, consequently pulling her black dress up higher than it already was sitting. Regina scowled at her, her heart racing from the shock and anger fueling her gaze. Once she finally found the volume control and she turned the loud rock music down, she glanced at Lavinia again before diverting her attention back to the road.

“That was not funny, Liv.” She said with a slight sternness, but the woman couldn’t help but be captivated by the other’s laughter. It was something she had never heard before, something so carefree and enthralling just by the other woman’s demeanor. It was new to her, but also quite exciting.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. It is my favorite playlist, after all, so I had to know whether or not you would like it.” Lavinia said with a sense of false innocence, batting her eyelashes and grinning at her driver.

Regina just rolled her eyes and laughed slightly, retaliating with, “Well, was that the reaction you expected?” She asked this with a small smile on her features, her anger subsiding at the giggly girl’s words.

“Not at all, it was much better than I expected,” Lavinia said with another laugh, shaking her head as she slowly began to sober up. “Say, where are we going, anyway? I didn’t get a chance to tell you where I lived.” She said with furrowed eyebrows, looking over at her driver and tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

“We’re going to my house for the evening,” Regina said, smiling again and speeding up to entering the highway, turning back off after only a few exits had passed.

“Oh, well, alright then,” Lavinia said with a sigh, feeling a slightly uneasy feeling in her stomach, but choosing to ignore it.

Lavinia sat quietly as they continued driving for another fifteen minutes or so, rock music playing at a softened volume in the background, but otherwise driving in silence. Regina retained her focus on the road, driving with both hands on the wheel comfortably at nine and three. They stayed this way until Lavinia began to recognize certain road signs.

“Hey, we’re headed towards the rich-kid neighborhoods…” Lavinia said softly, sitting up in her seat a little to see the road signs they were passing. Regina only chuckled in response as they drove further, eventually leading up to a road with large gold gates and a pin pad, where Regina stopped to enter in a key code. Once they passed through the set of gates, they continued up a winding road and around to the very top of a hill. There, Regina pulled into a covered garage and parked the car, pressing a button on the wall to close the garage doors behind them. Lavinia could only sit in shock, watching Regina walk around to her side of the car and opening her door.

“So, Liv, are you ready to see how the ‘rich kids’ live?” Regina asked, a dark smile creeping across her features and a hand extending down to take Lavinia's.

"I suppose... Let's see where this leads, Ms. Mills."


	3. Chapter Three- The Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being a few days late, life got ahead of me and I fell a bit behind! There is light NSFW content in the middle of the chapter just so you all are aware but other than that, I hope you enjoy chapter three!

Immaculate.

The home Lavinia was greeted with was immaculate to say the very least. Polished wood floors, sleek black furniture, white walls with accent walls of stone, and a fireplace stacked with wood just waiting to be burned. It was something out of the magazines her mother kept when she was a child, and it was far more than Lavinia knew how to handle. 

“Woah… who are you?” Lavinia asked quietly, turning around as Regina closed the door behind them.

“Let’s just say I’m a businesswoman, for now,” Regina said with a small smile, walking into the kitchen as Lavinia walked around, admiring the home in silence. Her fingers couldn’t help but find themselves tracing over the cold, stone mantle, her fingers tracing a pattern in the mortar as she followed up to around her height. The clicking of Regina’s heels on the hardwood was the only thing that pulled her from her trance, looking over her shoulder and finding Regina offering her a glass of water and two pills. 

“I hope this is medicine and not drugs,” Lavinia said with a laugh, turning around to face her as she took the pills with the glass of water, smiling graciously at her as she offered the glass back. Even the water tasted purer here, and she couldn’t help but think that was probably the case. Regina laughed at the woman’s offering, shaking her head and raising her hand politely in protest.

“No, you keep that, the more you drink the better you’re going to feel.” The woman said with a small chuckle, walking to sit on the couch in the middle of the room.

“Sit with me, would you? I’d like to talk.” She continued, causing Lavinia to smile and walk over to her. As she sat down, she crossed her legs and rest her weight back against the arm of the couch.

“Alright then, I’m all ears. What would you like to talk about?” She asked with a smile, tucking some hair behind her ear before returning her gaze to Regina’s eyes.

“I’d like to know why a woman like you was in a dingy bar like that at three in the morning, and why you decided to come home with me,” Regina said bluntly, but with a tone so easy going that it was as if she had asked what Lavinia had had for breakfast that morning. The other girl nearly choked on her water at the woman’s straightforwardness, but she handled herself and decided against embarrassment this close to the beginning of the conversation. 

“Would you like the answer I’ve had prepared since I guessed you’d eventually ask, or would you prefer an ugly truth?” The blonde responded with an equal amount of subtle brutality, and the smile that crept across Regina’s face could be considered eerie, had the circumstances not have been what they were. 

“The truth.” She said softly, sipping a glass of what appeared and smelled to have been spiked cider. 

“I have night terrors that keep me up at night, so I drink, or dance, or whatever to try and forget. But I came home with you tonight because you seemed…” Lavinia was stuck, looking down at her glass of water and tracing the condensation to distract herself. 

“You seem different, Regina, from everyone else in that club. I can’t explain it, it was just something in the way you looked at me, you just seemed different and I wanted to know what different was like.” She said quietly, not daring to look up from her suddenly quite captivating glass of water.

“What about you… Why did you bring me here? Why did you choose me out of everyone there? You don’t exactly look like a lesbian.” She said with a small laugh, finally gaining the courage to look up as she made her joke. 

“I could say the same about you.” Regina retorted quickly, moving her own hair out of her face as her end of the conversation began. 

“I brought you here, hopefully, for the same reason as you, dear. I hope that you’ll become something that’s divergent from the rest. Something different, something captivating, something exciting, and so far, you’ve been that girl, Liv.” She said with a small smile, glancing up from her hands to look into Lavinia’s radiant green eyes. Lavinia set her glass onto the table with a soft clink, looking back over at Regina and scooting closer. After settling in her new position on the couch, the blonde took the other woman’s hands into her own, her thumb gently grazing over the skin of her knuckles as they sat in comfortable silence. 

“Maybe we could be different for each other?” Lavinia practically whispered but proclaimed her words rather than questioned them. 

“It’s worth it to see, isn’t it dear?” Regina countered, taking the girl’s cheek into her palm and caressing her skin. Neither girl knew who moved first, but in only a moment their lips were pressed together, and Lavinia moved from holding her hands to holding the sides of her cheeks. Regina was able to control the kiss as Lavinia followed, strawberry lip gloss mixing with apple cider and a small bite of rum. Hands moved slowly, all motions queued with control and intent, Regina moving her hands lower to lay Lavinia on her back, and Lavinia lying back slowly enough to ensure that their kiss would not be broken. 

Lavinia felt Regina’s weight lying on top of her, hands moving from her back to up each side of her body, and she couldn’t help but slightly gasp from excitement, but also from the intimacy of the gestures. None of her other partners had ever been so careful and have such soft intentions, and it left her with a sense of completion that she had never felt before. She sat up just long enough to reach back and pull down the zipper of her dress, but at the sound, Regina pulled away. 

“Not tonight, Liv, you’ve had too much to drink as it is.” She whispered breathlessly against her lips, and Lavinia sighed in discontent. 

“How will I know you’ll see me after tonight, to continue what we’ve started?” She asked in a slightly teasing tone, and Regina shook her head. 

“That’s the beginning of what makes you different, Liv, I’m going to see you again.” She said, looking down at the girl through hooded eyes, and Lavinia nodded. Regina sat up and straightened her hair, Lavinia doing the same and her dress falling from the top half of her body. Regina’s eyes widened and she quickly turned away, sitting back in her seat and keeping her gaze obscure, until Lavinia spoke up. 

“You can look, you know, I was just offering it to you not long ago.” She said with a laugh, sitting up and pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. Regina chuckled at her words, shaking her head and turning only slightly to look at her. 

“If you’re going to stay undressed, then I might as well show you to where you’ll be staying for the night, along with the bathrooms.”

Lavinia looked slightly confused, adjusting her ponytail as she thought of how to phrase her question. 

“So, I won’t be staying with you tonight?”

“Not unless you would prefer to, dear, no.”

Lavinia took another moment to pause before asking, “Would it be wrong of me to say I would like to?”

Regina only chuckled, shaking her head before replying with, “No, not at all. You can stay with me if you choose.”

Only then did both women stand, and she was led away into the depths of the house. The grand staircases that lead across either side of the living room were magnificent, and lead to the second floor of the home, where the majority of the bedrooms were. Regina led her to a room on the far left, a room with beautiful white walls with red and black accents, a bathroom on the left, and doors to a balcony on the right. 

“Take as long as you need, I’ll shower in the second bathroom and meet you back in here after, okay?” Regina said and Lavinia nodded with a gracious smile. 

“Thank you, for everything tonight.” She spoke earnestly, and Regina nodded slightly in acceptance. 

“You’re quite welcome, Liv.” She said softly, picking clothes from her wardrobe and walking out of the room to go shower. 

After shutting the door behind her, Lavinia stripped and entered the bathroom, turning on the shower and taking the hottest shower of her life. She loved every second of it, but she was inevitably drained. She had finished drying off and getting ready for bed before Regina, so she crawled into bed, turned out the lights, and waited for her. In her half-asleep state, she felt Regina join her, kiss her forehead, and whisper her goodnight before she faded into the darkness of sleep, the first quiet sleep in years.


End file.
